


Wolfstar- A Short Story

by art3mis_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art3mis_black/pseuds/art3mis_black
Summary: A fluffy little short story about a love sick Sirius Black and shy werewolf Remus Lupin. Based on their days in Hogwarts, this story does reference to other characters within the series such as James Potter and Professor Slughorn. Loosely inspired by a few other stories, all credit for the characters goes of course to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.





	Wolfstar- A Short Story

"Honestly James, give the girl a break will ya?" Sirius Black teased with his signature devilish smirk. 

James Potter had once again tried, and failed, to capture Lily Evans' attention in potions. This time it was by turning the liquid in his cauldron a shimmering green, never mind that it was supposed to be pink with a mother of pearl sheen. The green was, in James' words- "almost the exact shade of her eyes." 

Horrid, really, Sirius thought. 

"What?" James said defensively, the line in his brow deepening with a frown. Sirius only chuckled, turning to lock eyes with a bemused Remus Lupin. Now his eyes, Sirius thought, are a much better match. Although James had failed to catch the golden rim around the pupil, which was all the more obvious when Remus smiled. 

Sirius thought he saw the teenagers cheeks flush pink, and he realised he'd been staring. Again. It was impossible not to, really, when Remus' tall and slightly lanky form was leaned so casually next to his cauldron, arms crossed at his chest and light brown hair draped lazily in front of his eyes. Sirius had found himself staring at Remus alot lately, a fact that almost worried him. Almost.

"James, dear boy," Professor Slughorn said upon his approach. "Care to explain how you managed to turn your potion green? You are aware that you're supposed to be brewing Amortentia, Yes?"

"Of course Professor," James said with what he thought was a charming grin. "Sorry, something must have gone wrong. I was feeling rather inspired by someone." James' eyes tried to catch Lily's, who had taken to ignoring him after he had distracted her with his potion.

"Right, well, I think a few extra lessons should help you with this inspiration of yours. Tonight perhaps?" Slughorn said with a raised brow, and Sirius' smirk blossomed into a perfect grin.

"But sir, quidditch practice-" James tried to reason. Slughorn only tutted and turned to observe the other cauldrons. 

"With your ancestors I would expect better, James." He finished, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Unlucky mate, i'm sure the teams gonna be stoked to see you missing out on practice for extra potions lessons." Sirius said, still grinning in mischief. James only glared.

"Mr. Lupin!" Slughorn exclaimed, admiring the glowing liquid inside his cauldron. It's mother of pearl sheen cast the perfect shadows upon Remus' face. "A perfect brew! Well done boy, perhaps you could teach your friend James here a few things."

Remus' cheeks flushed a deeper pink, one that reached the tips of his ears. Beside him Peter Pettigrew was trying his hardest to turn the deep brown of his cauldron into the glowing pink of Remus'. "Now to prove its authenticity, might I ask you what it smells like?" Slughorn said, looking up at Remus. He stammered for a bit, and Sirius felt his stomach flip with anticipation. Remus leaned forward over his cauldron, turning to whisper quietly into Slughorn's ear. It was too quiet for Sirius to hear, and he was surprised by the swell of disappointment he felt inside.

"Oh my, very interesting Mr. Lupin. Very interesting indeed." Slughorn said with his brows raised in curiosity before turning to leave the group completely. A certain Sirius Black watched him walk away with a frown, wondering with deep frustration what on earth Remus had smelled coming from his love potion.

~

The team was, as Sirius had expected, livid to see James Potter absent from that evenings training. 

"Lessons? Really? With the first game of the season only a matter of days away?" 

Sirius could only sigh and shrug his shoulders, watching as the Gryffindor captain stormed away muttering several other curses about his best mate. It was his own fault, really, the lengths that bloke went to get any attention from Evans. Pathetic as it was, Sirius couldn't help but admire his determination. He was whipped. The infamous James Potter- absolutely, positively whipped. 

As it turns out, the Quidditch captain was so annoyed at the absence of his star seeker that training was finished early, and Sirius was forced to walk begrudgingly back to the changing rooms to shower. It didn't take him long to make it back to the castle, and ultimately up to the boys dormitory, before he was ready to turn around and leave again. 

He thought the room had been empty, with Prongs at extra lessons and Peter and Remus missing from their beds. It was a quiet cough and familiar voice that stopped him from leaving. 

"Alright mate?" Remus called, his head popping up from his current read. The reason Sirius had failed to spot him was because instead of being in his own bed, Remus was lying down on Sirius'. It was a sight that sent involuntary shivers down his spine.

"Y-yeah, sorry, didn't see you there." Sirius stumbled, clearing his throat. Remus smiled warmly from Sirius' bed. "Whatcha readin?" he asked, sauntering towards Remus in his black jeans. It was frustrating, Sirius had always prided himself on his confidence and swagger, but whenever he was around Moony all that ease seemed to disappear and he was left feeling like a nervous wreck.

"Nothing really, just some study on ancient runes." Remus said, closing his book and shuffling over for Sirius to join him on the slightly larger than single bed. Sirius obliged, hiding the pinch of fear he felt and trying to seem cool. He sat down beside Remus and rested his arm on the lanky blokes shoulder.

They always touched like this, James had picked up on it right from their first year but it never seemed to dawn on Sirius until recently. Things were just so natural with Moony. He was easy, relaxing, comforting.  
He was like home.  
And for someone like Sirius, who didn't particularly have a home, it was something more like heaven. And so never the less, when Remus leaned his head down onto Sirius' shoulder as he had done so many times before, the boy let out a content sigh and ignored the flutter of nervousness in his stomach.

~

James arrived a half hour later in a huff. His eyes brushed over Remus and Sirius' positions on the bed briefly, but his expression remained tired and irate.

"Take it lessons were a bust?" Remus peaked up from Sirius' shoulder, and it took a surprising amount of restraint on Sirius' behalf not to force his head back. James only shook his head, pulling off his tie roughly from around his neck.

"I nailed the potion the first try of course, but seeing how badly I cocked it up today Slughorn was convinced I fluked and the git made me remake it four times over." James spat out in exasperation. Remus chuckled, but Sirius, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden, frowned and lay back down on Remus. "Where's Wormtail?" James piped up, obviously noticing the empty beds.  
Sirius felt Remus shrug beneath him.

"Said he had to go 'do something', personally I think he's gone off to spy on that Hufflepuff girl he kept staring at all Transfiguration. But knowing Wormtail, he could be anywhere." Remus said with a yawn, apparently tired too. James thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and flinging himself onto the bed. He continued to converse casually with Remus, Sirius was far too tired to participate and instead found himself being lulled to sleep by the deep vibration in Remus' chest.

He thought he felt Remus lean down and kiss the dark locks draped over his forehead. But he was so tired and barely conscience that, really, it could have been anything.

~

It turned out Remus was right, because days later James had finally caught the suspicious rat following behind a group of Hufflepuffs. Sirius couldn't decide whether he was disgusted by his mates stalking, or impressed by his stealth. Either way, James had given him proper stick for it and Sirius doubted that Peter would ever live it down.

They had just finished classes, Remus disappeared into the library to study and Peter reluctantly followed, deciding that anything was better than James and Sirius' teasing. In their absence, James and Sirius decided to head down to the lake and toss a couple stones out to the giant squid.

"So," James said once they reached the lakefront, picking up a stone. "You gonna tell Moony how you feel?" 

"I'm quite sure," Sirius said, recovering from his momentary surprise, "that I have no idea what you're talking about, Prongs."

"Oh bollocks!" James exclaimed, "You and I both know you've fancied Moony for years now. He's the only reason you stopped going around and snogging girls for the hell of it. Well, that and the fact that you're gay." James said, grinning to himself. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gay, Prongs. I'm Bi. And maybe I do fancy Moony, he's attractive, why shouldn't I? That doesn't mean I have to tell him. He's my best mate for crying out loud!- After you, of course." Sirius quickly added, after seeing James' face drop momentarily.

"Honestly Pads, you can be downright daft sometimes." 

Sirius scoffed, picking up a stone and throwing at James. He smirked when it hit him on the ear, instantly turning it red. "Twat." James muttered under his breath, and Sirius only raised a brow. "Look," He tired again, "All I'm saying is that you might be surprised. You're a good looking bloke Sirius, and let's face it, when is the last time you ever saw Remus snogging a girl?" James finished, and Sirius sighed. He had a point, but Sirius refused to get his hopes up.

"What if I do tell him? what if he hates me?" Sirius said, showing the first signs of vulnerability. It made James smile.

"Do my ears deceive me?" James Potter grinned, "Or is the Sirius Black, member of the Gryffindor quidditch team, biggest smack talker at Hogwarts, notorious bad boy, and the only person I know, girl or boy, that can actually pull off winged eyeliner- afraid of being rejected? C'mon Pads! Where's your confidence?!" James practically shouted, and Sirius grinned.

"You're right," he began,

"As always," James cut in with a grin and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's just.. I care about him, Prongs, more than I should. I don't want to scare him off by telling him how I feel. Just because he doesn't go around snogging girls doesn't mean he's not straight." Sirius finished with a sigh, tossing another stone towards the lake. He watched from the corner of his eye as James looked down at his hands, deep in thought, before realization washed over his face and he smirked. Such an expression used to make Sirius excited, it meant James had come up with another one of his signature bad ideas. But this time, this time it made him anxious.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

~

"FOR THE LAST TIME PRONGS WE ARE NOT DRUGGING MOONY!" Sirius shouted, utterly gobsmacked at James Potters 'brilliant idea'.

"Oh come on Pads! Veritaserum hardly counts as a drug-" James defended in exasperation.

"No. Absolutely not." Sirius said, shaking his head. James sighed theatrically.

"Fine. How do you expect we get the truth out of him then? Hmm? You know he won't answer if he doesn't want to. At least by slipping him truth serum we know he can't lie." James reasoned. Sirius hated the way he considered the offer. It felt wrong. 

It's not like he hadn't done something of the sorts before. Him and James were known for jinxing people without their consent. But this was Moony. He never did anything to Moony. He could never take advantage of him. He felt guilty even thinking about it. Sirius sighed.

"Look, if you have any better ideas-"

"I don't." Sirius cut in icily.

"Then it's settled. We slip into Slughorn's office tonight."

~

It was James' job to keep Slughorn distracted while Sirius nicked the potion. It was a tactic they had used before, and as always it went perfectly. James had gotten the topic of the conversation onto his famous father, and Slughorn was happy to talk about his other celebrity friends while James pretended to be interested. In a matter of minutes Sirius was into Slughorn's private stash, grabbing the potion, and out of the classroom before Slughorn had noticed a thing. James cut the conversation short, using the excuse of a forgotten piece of homework, and together the two made their way back to the Gryffindor common room sniggering. 

"If Remus clicks onto what we're upto, you're dead to me Prongs." Sirius said, trying to hide his smirk. James shot him a wink, picking up his pace.

~

Moony and Wormtail were lying in there respective beds, Peter looking extremely bored and Remus with his head buried deep in a book. Sirius was more than a little disappointed to see Remus not in his bed, but he wiped the look off his face almost as quickly as it appeared. 

Remus lifted his head when he heard them enter, his eyes lingering a second longer on Sirius than was necessary. It shot a warm, giddy feeling through Sirius' tummy and he smirked, pulling a hand through his long tangled hair.

"Right lads," James called before running and flopping on his bed. He turned to lie on his side, head propped up on his palm. He wiggled his brows and bit the inside of his cheek to hide his excited smile. "We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Peter asked, watching James accusingly.

"A drinking game." James smirked, pulling out a bottle of whiskey from beneath his bed.

"How long has that been-" Remus tried to ask but James ignored him.

"It's like 21 questions, everyone takes turns asking a question. If you don't answer, you drink." He finished with a smirk, opening the bottle and unbeknownst to Remus and Peter, added a few quick drops of veritaserum. "I'll start." James said, still maintaining what looked more and more like an evil grin. "Wormtail, while you were following those Hufflepuffs as your animagus, did you ever slip into their dorms?"

Wormtail flushed a deep crimson, eyeing the bottle suspiciously. He swallowed, before nodding his head slowly.

"WORMTAIL YOU SLY DOG!!" James exclaimed in surprise, "I never knew you had it in you mate!!" The three of them roared with laughter and watched as Peter dropped his head in shame. It was true, Sirius thought Peter would be the last person to risk getting caught in the girls dormitory.  Perhaps he was a Gryffindor after all, Sirius smirked, turning to look at Remus. He had shifted reluctantly from his book and onto Peters bed to face James. Sirius joined him.

"Now, it's your turn Wormtail." James continued, watching Peters red face in amusement as he struggled to think of a question.

"Umm.." Peter began

"Come on now, just say something mate!" James exclaimed. Peter thought carefully for a few more seconds, much to James' dismay.

"Sirius," Peter asked, watching as Sirius' ears perked up at the sound of his name. It was times like that when he so helplessly resembled his animagus. "Who was the last girl you kissed?"

Sirius' face screwed up in mild disgust at the thought. "Umm, I think Mary Macdonald, back in 5th year." He answered, much to Peters surprise.

"Really? That long ago?" He asked. Sirius only nodded. It dawned on him that it was now his turn, and he eyed Moony curiously.

"Moony," Sirius began. "Who do you fancy?" 

There was probably a better way to ease into the question, but Sirius decided to hell with it and just blurted the damn thing out. It was eating at his insides, after all. And besides, after Remus inevitably took a drink, he would at least be more willing to tell the truth.

Remus eyed the bottle for a few moments, apparently giving in against his better judgement and taking a swig. Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." 

Remus only winced in return, handing the bottle back to James. "James," he began, smirking devilishly. It was a rare look on the werewolf, one that sent a flourish of emotions through Sirius. "That night I caught you alone in the dorms, and I swore I wouldn't tell anyone what you were doing. There was something in your hands, what was it?" he asked, eyes twinkling. Sirius looked at James in surprise. He had never heard of this story, and for James to make Remus swear to keep it secret- well, it had to be incredibly embarrassing. This was evident by the deep crimson colour in James' cheeks. 

Without a seconds delay he reached forward and took a swig from the bottle. Sirius watched him incredulously, for James was well aware that the bottle was spiked, and yet was still willing to drink. Whatever Moony had caught him doing, it was obviously so embarrassing that James was willing to take veritaserum and answer every other question truthfully to avoid this one. The suspense was driving Sirius mad. Almost as mad as his desire to kiss that terrible smirk off Moony's face.

"Sirius," James said, coughing down the spiked liquor. His face was suddenly overcome by another one of his signature i-have-a-bad-idea smirks, and Sirius glared at him. "If you had to snog one person in this room, who would it be?" 

Sirius rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what James was playing at. This gave him two options, joke and lie his way out of it, or play it cool and honest. He opted for the latter.

"Moony, obviously." Sirius smirked. "He's much better looking than the two of you."

James feigned shock and hurt, while Peter sat there rather uncomfortably. Remus, Sirius saw, was blushing to the tips of his ears. Sirius' smirk widened into a grin.

"Speaking of Moony," Sirius continued, taking full advantage of the veritaserum currently pumping through Remus' veins. "Today in potions Slughorn asked you what your Amortentia smelled like. What did you tell him?" The three boys turned to look at Remus curiously, James' eyes glazed over slightly, probably an effect of the potion. Remus cleared his throat.

It was obvious that he was eyeing the bottle, but thanks to the serum, he was forced to answer the question before he could grab it.

"R-Rain," Remus struggled, trying desperately to fight the potion. "Rain, Cologne and, and.." 

"C'mon spit it out!" James yelled impatiently. Moony closed his eyes.

"-and wet dog."

Sirius' heart skipped a beat.

~

He could hardly remember much after that, he felt his jaw open in shock before his lips pulled into a wide smirk. James grinned knowingly, and Peter looked rather confused by the whole thing. But that was all Sirius could remember, he was too busy replaying Remus' words over and over in his head.

And wet dog.

That had to be him! It absolutely had to- who else did they know who often smelled like wet dog? No one! Sirius' heart was beating erratically in his chest, and he watched Remus' pink embarrassed face in pure adoration. In an effort to change the subject, Remus had tried to continue with the game but Sirius failed to pay anymore attention.

Wet dog.

He didn't know two words could sound so perfect together. 

Remus shot Sirius a fearful look from the corner of his eye, and Sirius simply batted his lashes in a way he hoped would convey innocence. 

The game didn't go much longer than that, with Sirius failing to concentrate and James satisfied with the answers they received. He clasped his hands together and grinned.

"Well, I think that's enough of that game, don't you?" he asked. Peter continued to look confused, while Remus nodded his head furiously, his ears still tinged pink. Still under the effect of the truth potion, the realization of what he'd said still had yet to hit. And so for now he was more confused and embarrassed, but soon he would likely be kicking himself for letting his secret slip. Not that it was Remus' fault, but Sirius was feeling too giddy to be guilty at that moment.

As James lay back to sleep, shooting Sirius a sly wink, both he and Remus stood up from Peters bed to return to their own. Sirius could see Remus slowly gaining proper consciousness, the veritaserum lessening with time. He knew he had to say something, fast, to keep Remus from kicking off when he fully realized what he'd done. He waited a few moments for Peters snores to ensue and James' breathing to slow before he spoke. 

"Moony?" he whispered into the dark of the dormitory. There was a moments hesitation.

"Yes Sirius?" came a quiet and nervous voice. It filled Sirius with warmth.

"Are you alright?"

"M'fine...just..."

"Hmm?" Sirius encouraged, after Remus had failed to continue.

"About the wet dog... It doesn't mean anything, you know? I don't know why I smelt that, I think it's just cause your my best mate and I really do love you Pads-" Remus rambled quickly. It probably should've hurt Sirius, to hear Remus brushing off his feelings, but it didn't. If anything it made him laugh. To hear the person he so admired, someone who was always so good with his words, stumbling over what to say because of him. Because he didn't want to ruin their friendship or make things uncomfortable- it brought a smile to Sirius' face.

"For the record, Moony..." Sirius began, 

 

"....I smelled chocolate and old sweaters from mine."

 

~


End file.
